ShutUp and Kiss Me
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Tess Harvelle and Gracie Singer are best friends and hunt together, One problem: Dean's dating Gracie, who has a thing for Sam. And Tess has a thing for Dean, who is pushing her to hook-up with Sam. What happens when Tess and Sam form a plan?
1. Slurpees and Emails

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Gracie and Tess and all others you do not know_

Tess Harvelle and Gracie Singer are best friends and hunt together, One problem: Dean's dating Gracie, who has a thing for Sam. And Tess has a thing for Dean, who is pushing her to hook-up with Sam. What happens when Tess and Sam form a plan?

_This is a Kalli/Kyla Creation!_

* * *

**Slurpees and E-mails**

Tess opened the motel room door slowly, slipping the gun into the back of her jeans and slowly, entering the room. She jumped though when the light suddenly came on, and Gracie laughed.

"You should see the look on your face!" Gracie said in giggles.

"Don't do that!" Tess told her, but started laughing too.

Gracie motioned to the couch. "So...how did it go?"

"It...went." Tess replied.

She sounded hesitant, and she headed for the bathroom, but Gracie cut her off. Tess sighed, and bit her nail a little and Gracie crossed her arms over her chest.

"What happened?" Gracie asked.

Tess shrugged. "Nothing. He just couldn't tell me any information, so I...used a little persuasion...that's all."

"Like you...?" Gracie asked.

"No." Tess said quickly, but her head shaking wasn't convincing.

"Tessa Elizabeth Harvelle..." Gracie said in the warning tone she'd learned from Bobby.

Tess sighed. "Fine! I killed him, all right! What's the big deal?"

"I can't believe you did that!" Gracie told her.

Tess rolled her eyes, took the gun out of her jeans, and set it on the counter.

"It was the assignment _you_ gave me. He didn't have anything useful, he got on my nerves, and then I snapped a little and couldn't control it." Tess said, opening the fridge and grabbing out a half gone slurpee.

Gracie ran her fingers through her hair. "So it was the psychic thing?"

"Mostly." Tess said after a pause, sipping the slurpee.

Gracie sat down on the couch. "Fine. I'll let it slide then. You didn't leave any fingerprints?"

Tess laughed. "Please, Gracie. With psychic powers like mine, I don't leave fingerprints--I leave singed remains."

Tess smiled a little, and Gracie couldn't help but smile a little too at the joke. Tess had grown quite fond of her psychic powers, but there were times when she got too emotional, and they kind of took a mind of their own. Gracie wasn't quite sure why, but they were sure that it had something to do with the Yellow-Eyed Demon saying that "harnessing her powers would bring untold power".

"So is that an e-mail from Dean?" Tess asked, wiggling her eyebrows and stealing the laptop.

"Give it back!" Gracie said.

Tess looked at the e-mail that was up, and raised an eyebrow.

"This is from Sam." Tess said. "Is he _flirting_ with you?!"

Gracie rolled her eyes. "Friends can't flirt?"

Tess shrugged. "Sure they can, I just think you and Sam flirting is like me and Dean flirting. It's kind of...frowned upon."

"Why is it frowned upon when no one's gonna act on anything?" Gracie asked. "I mean you flirt with Dean all the time."

Tess nodded. "That's very true."

"And I know you're not going to like...jump him or anything." Gracie replied.

Tess shrugged. "But I can't say I'm not sure you won't jump Sam."

Gracie smacked Tess in the arm and they laughed a little.

"I mean come on. Sam is one fine looking specimen of a man." Tess said approvingly, handing the laptop over to her best friend. "How much do you wanna bet if I made a pass at him he'd turn me down?"

Gracie shrugged. "Turn you down? I really doubt that."

"I know, right? I'm totally attractive. It's just that...Sam's so broody and I'm so...only broody when I'm not able to flirt." Tess said.

Gracie laughed. "That doesn't happen that often. Oh! Don't forget that you get broody when I get mad at you for killing people."

Tess smiled. "Then you get over it and help me cover it up."

Gracie shrugged. "It's not your fault you were born with demonic powers."

"So true!" Tess exclaimed, and finished off her slurpee, throwing it away. "So...I have e-mails to return, and then we have a little more research to do."

Gracie nodded, and watched as Tess headed off to the bedroom to grab her laptop, and Gracie looked at her own. What was the big deal? So she was flirting with Sam. It didn't mean anything. She and Dean had a mutually beneficial relationship, and she was looking forward to seeing him again soon, so she started to reply to the Sam e-mail with no remorse.

_Sammy--  
So you thought of me when you saw Dean get beat up by that demon, eh? She must have been some fighter. But hey, you pulled Deano out of a tough situation. That's why I love you, Sammy. You're so smart and you don't see the hunting in black and white. Keep that up and you've got a big hug coming your way, Nerd Man.  
--Gracie_

Gracie smiled, and then went to turn the TV on after grabbing some leftover Chinese food, and flipped around the stations while Tess turned on her laptop and smiled at her own inbox.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Tess asked herself, pulling the laptop onto her criss-crossed legs.

_Tess--  
My, my, someone has the hots for me, dont they?  
I dont blame you, Im a sexy beast.  
Just dont tell Gracie.  
--Dean_

Tess laughed and shook her head, and started to reply.

_Dean--  
I'm pretty sure that Gracie knows that you're hottie-mc-hot-hot.  
And she probably knows that you're a sexy beast too.  
Just don't tell her that I'm actually brilliant.  
Shhh!!  
--Tess_

When that was done, Tess smiled a little to herself, and then frowned. It was bad enough that she liked the guy Gracie was with, but _flirting_ with him? It was just wrong, and though Gracie had said herself that it wasn't, Tess figured it was just Gracie justifying herself. Gracie of whom, was replying to Dean's e-mail as Tess opened up and read Sam's.

_Dean--  
I miss you too, and you don't even know how much. How about we go ahead and we meet up next hunt? Sound good to you? I'm dying to see you again.  
xoxo  
Gracie_

Gracie smiled a little at the sweet e-mail Dean had sent her, and then decided to just watch TV a little more while Tess looked at what she'd written to Sam.

_Sam--  
I think the only reason I have my powers after Dean shooting Yellow-Eyes, is because I harnessed mine.  
Well...I sort of harnessed them.  
I use them a lot, and know how to activate them.  
I highly doubt your powers are gone, you just don't have any reason to use them right now.  
Think about it.  
--Tess_

"Gracie! Oh my God!" Tess said, after she'd sent the e-mail to Sam and then went back to her Inbox.

Gracie came and poked her head into the bedroom and Tess bounced up and down a little.

"That hot guy from two hunts ago e-mailed me." Tess said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"Really?" Gracie asked. "What did he say?"

Tess shrugged. "Not a whole lot, actually. Part of it was dirty though."

Tess wiggled her eyebrows while Gracie rolled her eyes, and then Gracie gasped, and Tess looked up.

"What?" Tess asked.

"I figured out the demon problem!" Gracie told her.

Tess raised an eyebrow. "How did we go from dirty e-mail to demon solution?"

"Just grab a gun and let's go." Gracie said, laughing a little as she went to grab her jacket.

"All right, but I wanna use my powers!" Tess called after her as Gracie went off to get into the car.

_Feedback is Love!_


	2. Shovels and Dirty Limericks

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Gracie and Tess along with all others you do not know_

_This is a Kalli/Kyla Creation!_

* * *

**Shovels and Dirty Limericks**

Tess grinned as she played with the lightning ball in her hand, and Gracie sighed.

"Tess, that isn't helping." Gracie told her.

Tess nodded. "I know. I just don't see the bones we need to salt anywhere."

"Maybe that's because you're not helping me dig." Gracie said, shoveling some more dirt out of the huge hole.

"Maybe." Tess said, and shot a small spark of lightning at a nearby tree.

"Stop! Are you _trying_ to start a forest fire?" Gracie asked, and then she struck something in the grave and Tess got up and clapped her hands happily.

"Ooooh! What is it?" Tess asked happily, peering down into the grave.

Gracie rolled her eyes. "What I was digging up."

Gracie grabbed the metal box and heaved it out of the grave, and Tess held out her hand to help her up. Once out, Gracie went to open the box but stopped when Tess groaned.

"What now?" Gracie asked.

"What if it's a head?" Tess asked. "You know how I am with body parts."

Gracie rolled her eyes. "If it helps, it's been dead for a long time."

Tess gave her a look. "That doesn't help. Sorry to burst your bubble."

"No, no. Sorry to burst yours--this lock is ancient, and so you're going to open it." Gracie said.

Tess scrunched up her nose. "Fine."

She shot a streak of lightning at the lock and it melted off, and then Gracie lifted the lid. A puff of smoke came out, and Gracie started speaking Latin as Tess braced herself for the ghost to show itself. It did, and started snarling.

"Have you ever heard of a breath mint?" Tess asked, and then tried to shoot the ghost with lightning, but it went through him, and hit a tree.

"Have I taught you nothing?" Gracie asked.

Tess blushed and shrugged, and then she grabbed the rock salt gun and shot the ghost before it went to hit Gracie, and it disappeared for moment, then came back just in time for the bones and the occult items to burn, and as its soul burned, Tess smiled.

"Say 'hi' to the demons in Hell for us." Tess said with a smiling, waving at the ghost as it got destroyed.

Gracie laughed. "I could do this job by myself."

Tess rolled her eyes. "Come on, I help out."

"On real demons maybe. It's like you think ghosts are beneath you." Gracie said as they grabbed their things and dropped them off in the car. "Let's just go."

Tess shook her head. "We dug up the grave, we're putting it back."

"For your information, _I_ dug the grave." Gracie pointed out. "And on top of that, grave robbers don't put the soil back, so why should we? We just made sure no one else would get killed."

"What if they were _your_ bones, Gracie? What if it was _your_ grave that got defiled?" Tess asked.

Gracie sighed. "Fine. But you're helping me!"

Tess scrunched her nose up again. "I'm never taking the high moral road again."

Gracie laughed, and the two reburied the remains and then headed back to the motel and got ready for bed. They had both checked for e-mails, but hadn't gotten any, and so they snuggled into their covers and went to sleep, Gracie waking up to a beeping nose on her computer.

"Thank God it doesn't go, 'You've Got Mail' or I'd throw it out the window." Tess yawned.

Gracie smiled. "Go back to sleep, Tess."

"Gladly." Tess replied, turning over and pulling the covers up over her head.

Gracie opened up her laptop and opened the reply from Sam.

_Gracie--  
Nice to know __**someone**__appreciates me. Tess just wants me to go all badass with my powers. She's sweet underneath all that psychic power though, right? Remember when she used to be shy? I do. Then you went and changed her. I still love you, though. I can't wait to see you this next hunt. Dean says you guys want to make a foursome of it--though I'm sure you can imagine how __**he**__ said it.  
Talk to you soon, Gracie--in person I hope.  
--Sammy_

Gracie smiled--Sam had such a way with words, it was easy to flirt with him. He was so cordial and adorable. She pondered her reply for a moment, and then Tess's laptop went off and Gracie assumed Tess had gotten a reply from Sam. Tess threw her pillow at her computer and then sat up.

"If that's not a hot guy looking for a good time, they shouldn't be interfering with my dream." Tess stated firmly, opening up her laptop.

"Hot guy?" Gracie asked.

Tess shrugged and Gracie wrote her reply.

_Sammy--  
Trust me, Tess has her moments. As to the next hunt, seeing you guys again will surely be the highlight of my life. And I'm not saying that because we're making a foursome of it. Remind Dean that he can't have me __**and**__ Tess. He has to choose.  
--Gracie_

While Gracie looked over her reply to Sam and added in a few more flirtatious remarks, Tess was reading Dean's e-mail over again.

_Tess--  
Brilliant, eh?  
I don't believe it, sorry.  
You're too gorgeous to be brilliant.  
Fact of nature.  
--Dean_

Tess rolled her eyes and wrote a quick reply before turning off her computer and going back to bed.

_Dean--  
I have officially decided to punish you in a dirty way.  
--Tess_

Pleased with herself, Tess rolled over and snuggled into the covers, ignoring Gracie typing away to Sam, who Tess assumed was Dean.

"Tess, get up!" Gracie said after a little while, hitting her with a pillow. "Now!"

Tess made a lightening ball in her hand as she sat up.

Gracie laughed. "It's not demon related. Get up!"

Tess groaned as Gracie bounded out of the room to grab food from the restaurant across the street. When Gracie came back, her phone rang and she answered it before going into the motel room.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Wow. The phone is better than e-mail." Dean said.

Gracie laughed and unlocked the motel room door with her key. "It most certainly is."

"Isn't he so much hotter than last time?" Tess asked when Gracie came into the room.

Gracie squealed with delight and ran to jump on Dean, who chuckled and embraced her.

"Worth being woken up?" Gracie asked Tess after kissing Dean and getting off of him.

Tess shrugged. "It would be better if I was getting lai--"

"--who wants food?" Gracie asked quickly.

_Feedback is Love!_


	3. A Date and Sam and Tess?

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Gracie and Tess along with all others you do not know_

_This is a Kalli/Kyla Creation!_

* * *

**A Date and...Sam and Tess??**

"I don't do hook-ups, Dean." Sam protested.

Dean sighed. "I'm just saying that you and Tess are a little cranky and she's been flirting with you. Scratch an itch for God's sake."

Tess laughed, walking into the kitchen. "Two days and you're already pimping Sam and I out. I can't do Sam anyways."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"I don't know where he's been." Tess replied, grabbing a glazed donut from the counter.

Same made a face. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Tess's eyes traveled from Sam's face, down below his border, and then back up to his face. She giggled and winked, then left the motel room, Dean laughing loudly.

"What did she mean by that?!" Sam asked Dean hurriedly.

"I need alone time with Gracie, Sammy. Go follow through with some urges--I mean go follow Tess." Dean replied, clapping his brother on the back.

Sam sighed, and followed Tess to a diner as Gracie came out into the main part of the motel room on the cell phone with Bobby. Tess smirked at Sam as they settled into the booth, and Tess's stomach rumbled.

"So...what did you mean?" Sam asked.

Tess laughed. "I didn't mean anything by it. Just getting Dean off my back."

"Well thanks for rejecting me so lovingly back there in front of my older brother." Sam told her, ordering some fries.

Tess giggled. "Me thinks someone might have actually wanted to hook up."

Tess wiggled her eyebrows and Sam scoffed. Tess held her hands up in surrender, and Sam nodded. Neither of them wanted to admit that they were trying to keep their minds off of what Dean and Gracie were doing.

"You look good today." Dean said with a smirk.

Gracie giggled when he kissed her, and let him move them over to the couch. Though it was nice to kiss Dean again after all this time, she kind of wanted to be romanced. He was finally back with her--why just hook up?

"Dean?" Gracie asked as he started lifting up her shirt.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

Gracie sighed and stopped his hands. "Where's the romance?"

Dean sighed too. "You want romance?"

Gracie nodded. "Yes."

Dean nodded too and got off of her, holding his hand out to her. "Then romance you shall have."

"It was that easy?" Gracie mused as Dean grabbed their jackets.

"Did you just call me easy?" He joked.

She smirked. "I wouldn't be lying."

"That you wouldn't be." He replied, and helped her into her coat. "How does a nice cozy lunch sound?"

Gracie beamed, and let Dean take her out to the park after they hit the store to buy picnic necessities. Dean spread out the blanket and Gracie sat down, pulling out a huge foot long sandwich.

"I assume this is yours." Gracie said, handing him the sandwich as he grinned and nodded. "I swear you eat like Tess."

"Speaking of Tess--do you think she was vibing on Sammy?" Dean asked, taking a massive bite of the sandwich.

Gracie laughed, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, and she had no idea where it was coming from.

"Trust me, Dean--Sam isn't Tess's type." Gracie told him. "Now where is this romance."

"Well fair maiden," Dean began in a silly voice, "I figured we'd fill ourselves up before a romantic walk through nature and sharing our feelings."

Gracie smiled. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, Dean Winchester."

Meanwhile, Tess and Sam had decided to grab their food to go, and went back to the motel. They had both hoped to interrupt something, but no one was there.

"I guess it's movie time." Tess said.

Sam looked at her as she sat on the couch and opened the bag of food, flipping on the television. He shook his head, smiling a little, and then sat down beside her.

"Old movie? Pay-Per-View?" Tess asked Sam, cramming some food into her mouth. "I could use a Slurpee..."

Sam laughed. "Wow...I didn't think a female version of Dean existed."

"That would Gracie, Princess." Tess said, flipping to see what movies she could buy. "Look--it's Dracula."

"You actually watch movies like that?" Sam asked as she clicked the necessary buttons and charged the room for the movie and it started. "I never would have thought."

"What's hotter than a hot vampire seducing you and drinking your blood?" Tess asked, shoving more fries into her mouth.

Sam just shook his head and watch the movie with her, both of them sharing out of the bag of food until the seduction scene came up and they both started feeling a little awkward that they were watching it together. Then Tess spoke up to try and get rid of the awkward silence.

"Do you want to just have meaningless sex?" Tess asked Sam, turning to him.

"What?" Sam asked after a pause, completely caught off guard.

Tess shrugged. "Yeah. Just meaningless sex to pass the time."

"No." Sam told her softly, and looked back at the TV, blushing.

Tess nodded and sighed. "It was worth a try...this is going to be a long, dull reunion, I'll tell you that right now."

"I hear you." Sam agreed.

Tess sighed. "Except for the glorious two."

Sam nodded. "They're going to be incredibly busy. We may even have to pretend to like each other."

"Gross." Tess replied, making a face. "Can you act?"

Sam smiled a little, and Tess did too. It wasn't that they didn't like each other, but they both didn't like each other the way Dean wanted them too. They were both attracted to people in a relationship--people they were obligated to be happy for. Tess made a spark with her powers, and Sam looked at her hands.

"How did you manage to harness them?" Sam asked.

Tess shrugged. "Part of it was me wanting to keep them, part of it was them just being hidden away in this shell that is a crazy me."

Sam nodded. "How does Gracie cope with it?"

"She just accepts it as who I am. She's understanding, that Gracie. What about Dean?" Tess asked as an afterthought.

"He's my brother--he protects me no matter what, and accepts that there are good psychics out there." He told her.

They both realized in that minute what they were both after, and looked at each other.

"You like Gracie?" Tess asked, hopefully.

"No more or less than you like Dean." Sam told her.

Tess laughed. "That could be argued--but the thing we have to ask ourselves here is this: 'What are we going to do about it'?"

Sam smiled, and then they both watched the rest of the movie in silence, pondering.

_Feedback is Love!_


	4. Urges and Sneaky Attacks

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Tess and Garcie_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

**Urges and Sneak Attacks**

Tess tried to sneak in a few days later, but the lights came on, and Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where have you been?" He asked sternly.

Tess jumped a little. "Sweet Jesus! You scared me, Sam."

He shrugged. "Where were you?"

"What are you, my mother?" Tess asked, taking off her coat. "It's none of your business where I've been."

"Did he make a move on her?" Sam asked.

Tess sighed. "When doesn't he? I'm tired of spying on their dates…can't we just make a move on one of them?"

"We don't want them to cheat on each other." Sam protested.

"Why not?" Tess whined.

Sam shrugged. "It's not right."

Tess sighed. "Look Sam, I haven't had sex in like three months, so either drop your pants, or let me do this my way."

"I don't want him to hurt Gracie!" Sam told Tess.

"Then make her hurt him! Dean'll bounce back." Tess said, sitting on the couch. "You have two options."

"I'm not dropping my pants, Tess." Sam told her, sitting next to her.

Tess nodded. "Then you better seduce Gracie--and fast. You have just as much right to go after the girl you like as Dean does. So go after her."

Sam sighed. "We _do_ flirt a lot."

"As do Dean and I. Use it to your advantage." Tess said. "I'm going to go get dressed to sneak into a certain guy's bed."

With that, Tess got off of the couch and went into one of the bedrooms, leaving Sam there to ponder some things. He _did_ have just as much right as Dean to go after the girl he wanted. Gracie didn't belong to Dean, and if Gracie picked Dean in the end, then Sam would respect that, but he didn't want to go through life wondering what could have been had he just tried. He looked up as Gracie and Dean came in the door, kissing and laughing, and then Dean turned in.

"Good time I guess?" Sam asked.

Gracie nodded as she took her coat off. "Incredibly. Did you know that he had actual romance in him?"

"I had no idea." Sam told her.

Gracie sat down next to him, and rested her hand on his like it was a normal thing. She gave it a squeeze, and Sam thought about what Tess had said, and kissed her. Gracie was caught off guard, and she knew she was dating Dean, but she returned it. She even ran her fingers through his hair, trying to figure out what about this kiss made her feel so good inside. She pulled away though, and Sam nodded.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He said.

She waved it off. "No, it's fine. Don't apologize."

She stood up, not knowing what to say, and went to her room that she was sharing with Tess. She looked in to see that Tess wasn't there, and looked at Sam who nodded.

"She went out." Sam said. "Said not to wait up for her. I think I'll do some research."

Sam felt terrible about kissing Gracie, and terrible about lying about what Tess was doing, but he couldn't help but feel fantastic that the kiss had been as wonderful as it was. Gracie was trying to shake the same feelings, and just nodded at Sam and closed the door behind her, quickly getting ready for bed, and getting into it.

"Oh boy." She told the ceiling.

"I owe you a punishment." Tess told Dean, sitting on the end of his bed. "I'm not quite sure what punishment to go through with though."

Dean chuckled and sat up. "I'm dating Gracie."

"And that means she owns you? Why does that not sound like Dean Winchester at all?" Tess asked playfully.

Dean shrugged. "I really like her."

"You know, I'm starting to think all the Winchesters are gay." Tess said out loud, sighing.

"I'm not gay!" Dean protested. "I just happen to respect my girlfriend, who happens to be your best friend."

Tess nodded. "Yeah, and that's noble, it really is. Why is Sam against meaningless sex?"

"Hmm?" Dean asked.

Tess laid down next to him, on top of the covers and nodded as he laid down too, both of them looking up at the ceiling.

"Seriously--I offered meaningless sex, and he declined. Then a few days later I was like, 'come on, just drop your pants', and he was like, 'no'. Is Sam into men?" Tess asked Dean.

"He'd have to be to refuse you." Dean said.

"Maybe you should tell Gracie that you're into men." Tess told him with a laugh.

Dean laughed. "Okay let me rephrase that--Sam would have to be to refuse you without a good reason."

"That's better. Who knew you had any upstairs brains?" Tess asked with a laugh.

Dean shrugged. "I'm full of surprises."

Tess nodded. "That you are."

She got up and went for the door, turning to him before leaving.

"But seriously, tell Gracie you're into men." Tess said, and left before Dean could retort. "You look like something happened."

Sam shrugged. "You look like nothing happened."

"Dean's into men. What can I say?" Tess asked, plopping down next to Sam on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Researching. They found this guy--he was all burned, but there are no traces to a fire or anything." Sam said.

Tess got a little fidgety. "They know what happened?"

"No." Sam said, shaking his head, not noticing Tess's reaction to the picture of the man she'd killed.

"Hmm. I'm tired. I think I'll turn in." Tess said, getting off of the couch and going to the door to her room.

"Goodnight." Sam told her, researching the man more.

"Goodnight." Tess said, and went into the room, Gracie rushing over to her.

"I kissed Sam!" Gracie blurted before Tess could process anything.

Tess raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Gracie nodded. "And it felt so wonderful! What do I do?"

"You mean, _who_ do you do? That's your dilemma, and sadly not mine." Tess told her, feeling a little better about the Sam/Gracie/Dean/Tess situation. "I wish _I_ had that dilemma."

"Come on, Tess, help me out here." Gracie begged.

Tess sighed. "You need to make a pro/con list--I know! See them in action! Let's do a hunt!"

Gracie nodded. "Good idea. Let's find a hunt."

"Please--we need to throw Sam off of my scent--he's researching the guy I killed recently." Tess told her.

Gracie sighed. "Great. That's why you have no men--you kill them all."

Tess rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha, veeeeeeeeery funny, Gracie. Just give me one of yours."

"If only it were that easy, Tess." Gracie said, and went to her bed, Tess wishing the same exact thing.

_Feedback is Love!_


	5. Desperate Means

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Tess and Gracie_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

**Desperate Means**

"We're cursed aren't we?" Sam asked Tess one day as they were in a movie theater while Gracie and Dean made out three rows in front of them.

Tess nodded."I say we sneak out and find a case."

"And do what? Come back and get crap for interrupting them?" Sam asked.

Tess shook her head. "Do the case ourselves. There's two of us, and I'm a psychic who still has my powers."

"All right. Anything is better than watching this." Sam said, referring to Gracie and Dean and not the movie at all.

Tess nodded and as Sam stood up, Tess grabbed his arm and he sat back down, raising an eyebrow.

"It was your suggestion." Sam told her.

"Can we just wait until after Christian Bale puts his shirt back on?" Tess asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes."

Gracie giggled a little, and pulled away from Dean, running her nose along his. He smiled at her, and then she sighed a little--there was need in his eyes.

"Yes, we can get out of here." She whispered. "But can we do it after the movie? I don't want to leave Tess and Sam here thinking we ditched them."

"We'll just be kicking them out later to have the place to ourselves when we get back." Dean said.

Gracie nodded. "I know, but kicking them out is a lot better than just ditching them. Which will hurt their feelings less?"

Dean sighed. "Fine. We'll kick them out later."

He leaned in to kiss her again, and she returned it, thinking about Sam for a moment. She didn't know why, but she'd thought about that moment a lot since it had happened. There had been something about it, and she had liked it so much. She was over feeling bad about it--now she was just highly intrigued.

"You seem different--you've been acting strange for the last few days." Dean told Gracie.

Gracie shrugged. "I'm fine. I guess I just feel like I'm ignoring Tess too much. I mean we're watching, a Christian Bale movie--he's her favorite."

Dean nodded. "I guess we should chill out just a bit--I've been ignoring Sam some too. Go watch the movie with Tess."

Gracie kissed him softly, smiled and then turned to look at Tess and Sam, but found that they were no longer in the theater.

"Where did they go?" Gracie asked.

Dean looked back. "I don't know. You want to go look for them?"

Gracie slowly shook her head. "Let's finish the movie.'

"They probably just went to satisfy some urges." Dean shrugged.

Gracie forced a smile. "We can't be the only ones."

She wasn't sure why, but she felt jealous. Sam had kissed her a few days ago and she didn't like the thought that Sam and Tess were feeling each other up and kissing. Why she felt that way, she didn't know. She had Dean--why should she want someone else? She shouldn't.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

Gracie found another smile. "Yeah. I'm great let's just watch the movie."

Dean nodded after a pause and put his arm around her. He noticed her hesitation, but brushed it off when she leaned into him. They watched the movie, and then headed back to the motel.

"Sam? Tess?" Gracie called, hurriedly taking off her coat.

"Grunt if you're indisposed!" Dean called as he went to the fridge, missing the look Gracie threw at him. "Oh--there's a note on the fridge."

"What does it say?" Gracie asked.

_Gracie and Dean--_

_We went to go and get to know each other better without bothering you. Don't wait up and ignore the mess in the bedroom--we didn't clean up after ourselves, but now you can have it to yourselves._

_--Tess_

_P.S._

_We're on a hunt. Just so you know. But don't worry--we're fine._

_--Sam_

"I assume they covered their tracks?" Dean asked, chugging down some beer.

"For once moment, can you be productive instead of cute?" Gracie asked.

Dean frowned. "Okay, what's really up with you?"

Gracie sighed, and decided to leave Sam out of it, and just focus on Tess--convince Dean to help her find them. She wanted to say it was because of the hunt, but she knew that wasn't the main reason at all.

"Who carries your hunts?" Gracie asked.

"I do. I save Sam's butt _all_ the time." Dean told her.

Gracie nodded. "And I do that with Tess. How do you suppose they'll protect each other?"

Dean shrugged. "Tess has that lightning thing doesn't she?"

Gracie sighed. She never would have done what she was about to do now, but she didn't think about it too much.

"Tess can't always control her psychic powers." Gracie said in one breath.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "And…?"

"And she has accidentally killed a couple people." Gracie explained. "But she responds quite nicely to me."

"Let's go find them." Dean said, and the two grabbed their jackets and headed out.

_Feedback is Love!_


	6. Kissing is the Devious Plan?

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Tess and Gracie_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

**Kissing is the Devious Plan?**

"You suck at this." Sam said.

Tess shrugged. "I'm better at it than you are."

"Oh really?" Sam asked, scoffing.

Tess smiled and shot at a nearby lock with a spark of lightening from her fingertips.

"That was subtle." Sam said sarcastically.

Tess laughed and rolled her eyes. "Who needs subtle?"

"You strike me as the reckless type." Sam mused, going into the abandoned building.

"You strike me as a stick-in-the-mud. So…you made-out with Gracie, huh?" Tess asked him, making a lightening ball so they could see.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I have a flashlight--and I didn't make-out with her. I just kissed her, is all."

Tess smiled. "Well…you going to kiss her again?"

Sam shook his head. "No. I don't think that's a good idea. I showed her I felt for her, and she's with Dean--she's chosen."

"Sam, you suck at life." Tess told him. "You give up way too easily."

Before Sam could retort, the demon they were chasing showed up, and tried to kill them, but Tess shot a large lightening ball at him, and it hit him square in the chest. The demon then moved his hand and Sam and Tess went flying across the room, Sam landing on top of Tess on the floor, both of them looking at each other, their breathing a little ragged.

Tess turned to look at the demon though, and lifted up her hand, a long, bright stream of lightening coming out of it, burning the human body practically beyond recognition, forcing the demon to leave the body to inhabit someone else's. Sam and Tess were protected from demon possession, and Tess took the initiative of their positions to kiss Sam on the mouth.

Sam was caught off guard, but when he realized what was going on, he pulled away and gave her a look. Tess stared at him hard, both of them still on the ground, looking at each other, not saying a word.

"I love Gracie." Sam finally told her.

Tess nodded. "And I'm attracted to Dean."

"I have to talk to her, don't I?" Sam asked, sighing a little.

"Yes, you do. You can't just kiss her and then ignore it, and watch her make-out with your brother. It's not like they're going around having sex, because Gracie is insisting on the romance this time around. You shouldn't feel as threatened as you do, Sammy." Tess told him, stroking his cheek. "You're a great guy, Sammy, and you deserve a girl like Gracie, she just doesn't know it yet."

Sam smiled at her, and for the first time, they both felt like they understood and appreciated each other. Then they heard footsteps, and Dean calling out Sam's name. They looked around briefly to see that Sam was still on top of Tess, and when he tried to get off of her, she pulled him back to her.

"This is going to help you, I promise." Tess whispered, and kissed Sam again.

This time though, Sam responded be stroking her hair and returning the kiss as Gracie and Dean stormed into the room. At first Dean was incredibly upset about Tess and Sam gallivanting off into danger, and he was worried that Tess might get Sam killed, or accidentally kill him if some part of her psychicness was triggered, but one look at Sam and Tess seeming to share a romantic kiss stunned him. His first reaction was to stop them because only he was allowed to flirt with Tess, but then he thought about Gracie, and about how happy Sam looked, and smiled a little. Gracie, however, was hurt. She couldn't understand how she could be dating Dean, but actually be pining for Sam. Watching Sam kiss Tess was too much for her, and so she left the room, heading out of the abandoned building.

"Here I thought you two might be goners." Dean said, Tess and Sam pulling apart and looking at Dean, pretending to be surprised.

"You must think we're total horndogs!" Tess said with a giggle, smoothing down Sam's shirt before he got off of her, holding out his hand to help her up.

Dean chuckled. "Just glad you too are getting some. I think Gracie's upset we didn't find you two in trouble though--she got worried for nothing and all."

"I'll go talk to her." Tess said. "Lord knows, I should have told her how I felt about Sam before she walked in on us."

Tess kept up the charade by kissing Sam on the cheek, Dean wiggling his eyebrows at his brother and nodding when Tess left the room to go after Gracie. Sam just rolled his eyes and pushed past his brother, the four of them going back to the motel, Gracie and Tess both answering their cell phones at the same time.

"Hello?" They answered.

Dean tugged on Sam's arm, so Sam followed, and they left the girls to talk to Ellen and Bobby, while Dean tried to get information out of his brother.

"So I take it that you and Tess decided to actually hook-up, today?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed. "Dean, not everything is about hooking up."

"I know that, Sam. Romancing Gracie has actually taught me a little bit more than I ever expected to learn. Though yes, I've been having urges she isn't satisfying, there's something even more satisfying about that loving smile on her face when I do something charming, and just hold her, or play with her hair." Dean mused. "I normally just get down and dirty, and I'm happy."

"At least you're learning something." Sam said. "I find it so much more appealing to just get to know a girl and hold her, and talk to her, and be her friend before you get into all the physical stuff--as fun as that is."

Dean nodded, and then shook away the loving face, and put his game face on, making Sam instinctively roll his eyes before Dean even opened his mouth to speak.

"So…are you and Tess dating now?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "Tess and I aren't dating, no. We're just kissing."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to head out." Tess said as she and Gracie came into the room.

Dean turned to them. "Where are we headed? Is something wrong?"

Gracie shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. Promise. It's just that Ellen's getting worried about her eldest, and Bobby wants to see his niece. We're all going to go to Ellen's new house, and we'll see what happens from there."

Dean smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"I'll go start packing." Sam said.

As he went to the door, Tess smiled at him, playing their game, and Sam noted the hurt in Gracie's eyes before she turned to look away from him and walked over to Dean, taking his hand. Tess winked at Sam, and they both knew it was a 'the plan is working' wink and not a 'see ya soon, handsome' wink. Dean kissed Gracie's head, and then the four started getting ready to go and see the fam.

_Sorry it's taking a while to get chapters updated, both of my ears are infected AND I have a nasty cold, so I've been pretty sick. But look for a bit to be updated today! And Happy 4th to everyone!  
Feedback is Love!_


	7. The Fruit of Labor

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Gracie and Tess_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

**The Fruit of Labor**

"Mommy!" Tess cried, running over and hugging Ellen tightly. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you two, honey. It's so good to have you home!" Ellen said, kissing her daughter's head.

Bobby smiled as Gracie ran to him. "You've grown!"

"You talk like we haven't seen each other in years. Tess and I visit." Gracie told him, kissing his cheek and then hugging him tightly.

"You guys already know Sam and Dean, but what you might not know, is that Gracie and Dean are dating, and Sam and I are having sex." Tess announced, and Sam blushed while Dean clapped him on the back approvingly.

Ellen sighed. "Well, hello to you boys, but it's not as sweet and friendly as it would have been."

"Mom, Sammy and I are being safe--I promise." Tess said, holding up the girl scout sign.

Sam nodded. "And we don't even sleep together very often. It only happened once, I swear. I'll never touch her again, if you don't want me too, Ellen."

Ellen laughed a little. "Sam, I'm not in control of your romantic life with my daughter--she's made it clear that she makes her own decisions now, and I respect that. But thank you for trying to give me more power."

Tess smiled, knowing that she and Sam hadn't ever touched each other except for the kisses in the building, but she knew that if the charade was played well enough, Gracie would own up about her feelings.

"Gracie and I aren't having sex, Bobby." Dean told him, truthfully. "Weird, I know, that Sam is with Tess, and I'm not with Gracie that way."

Bobby nodded. "I'll show you all to your rooms. Hope you don't mind sharing."

"I get to share with Sam?" Tess asked as Gracie said, "I don't think it's appropriate for couples to share rooms."

Ellen smacked Tess in the butt, and she told her mother she was only kidding, and then winked at Sam. Bobby took them all upstairs, and the four began to unpack after Gracie explained that they could all be there for a little while, Sam and Dean not minding, and going into their room.

"So..." Gracie began as she unpacked.

Tess looked over at her. "So..."

"You and Sam?" Gracie asked.

Tess nodded. "I know I didn't wait for you to decide which one you wanted, but I just assumed you picked Dean since you were all over him after the 'Sam kiss'. Should I have asked you?"

Gracie laughed. "Of course not. You can go out with whomever you like. It's your choice."

Tess looked at her. "Do I detect, jealousy in your voice? Because I will stop with Sam if you want me too. He was yours before he was ever mine--considering he's not really mine now."

"Don't talk about Sam like that, Tess--he doesn't belong to anyone, but he's with you, so treat him with some respect, okay?!" Gracie told her angrily, taking her frustration out on a sweater on her bed.

Tess nodded. "Yeah...okay."

There was the sound of knuckles rapping on the door, and Tess went to answer it, seeing Sam standing there. She winked at him and left the room, Sam walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind him after Tess whispered, "She's totally jealous," in his ear. Gracie looked up surprised it was Sam, Tess having left, and while Sam tried to think of the words to say, Tess went to Sam and Dean's shared room and opened the door. Dean was standing there in his jeans and no shirt, and she smiled a little, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"You trying to catch me naked?" Dean asked her.

Tess snapped her fingers. "Damn--you caught me."

Dean chuckled and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him, and Tess sat down.

"So, I see things with Sam are going well." Dean began. "I'm really happy to see him so happy."

Tess smiled. "I love seeing Sam happy, too, but the truth is that we're just using each other."

Dean frowned. "What do you mean?"

Tess shrugged. "Well, with you and Gracie always together, and touching, and flirting, Sam and I realized that we were missing out on all the fun, physical stuff. So...we fixed that for now. We don't actually have feelings for each other though--we already talked about all of it. We're just trying to be happy while you and Gracie are happy. You and Gracie are happy, right?"

"Yeah...we're happy." Dean told her, only skipping a beat.

Tess nodded. "I'm glad. Gracie needs happiness in her life--she'll be better off with it, I think."

Tess nudged Dean's shoulder with her own, and Dean and her smiled at each other. Through all of the things they'd all been through since meeting up again, Dean and Tess knew they could tell each other everything, and they intended on always being the very best of friends. In fact, they both laid down on Dean's bed and started discussing things, while Gracie decided to speak first.

"That's odd that Tess left and you're here. Aren't you here to see her?" Gracie asked, and Sam could note the jealousy, and Gracie frowned because could hear it seep through too.

Sam shook his head. "I'm not here for Tess--I'm here for you."

Gracie looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Tess and I threw this whole charade together because I love you, Gracie, and I hate seeing you with my brother. These past two years of talking, and then seeing you again, I just--I wanted to have my chance." Sam explained.

"What?" Gracie asked dumbly, but she had stepped closer to him.

Sam stroked her hair, and she ran her hands along his arms, Sam resting his forehead on hers.

"Why would you kiss Tess?" Gracie asked.

Sam smiled a little. "To make you jealous. You know, Tess is a lot smarter than you give her credit for, Gracie--she's the one that helped me put this all together. She's a lot better at reading people than I will ever be."

Gracie nodded. "She always did know me inside and out."

"She convinced me to take my chance." Sam said.

"I'm glad she did." Gracie replied, and took the initiative to kiss Sam.

Sam returned the kiss, and after a moment or two, he lifted his arms above his head so that Gracie could get his shirt off. He kissed her again once his torso was bare, and then helped Gracie to remove the rest of the obstacles between them. Gracie rested her hand on Sam's chest right above his heart, and smiled as it beat a little faster, them lying the bed, savoring the moment before moving past it to another beautiful one.

"It's yours." Sam whispered, Gracie looking him in the eye after he said it. "Cheesy...but true."

"You can have mine too." Gracie replied, and kissed Sam again. "All of it. I promise."

_Feedback is Love!_


	8. Home is Where the Drama Is

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Gracie and Tess_

* * *

**Home Is Where The Drama Is**

"Wow." Gracie said, giggling a little.

Sam chuckled and nodded. "Yeah...wow."

Gracie turned to him, propping her head up on her hand. "I have no idea why we've waited this long."

"Well, you're dating Dean, that's why." Sam told him.

Gracie scrunched up her nose. "Thank you for reminding me."

Gracie snuggled up against Sam and rested her head on his bare chest, Sam holding her to him. He kissed the top of her head as she traced circles around on his peck, both of them silent, trying to figure out where to go from there. Gracie was dating Dean; Dean and Sam were brothers; Gracie had just slept with Sam; Gracie wanted Sam and not Dean. That made it all simpler, right?

"I have to tell him." Sam told her suddenly.

Gracie kissed his peck and shook her head. "I have to--he's my boyfriend."

Sam nodded. "But he's my brother."

Gracie looked at him, propping herself up on her elbow a little. "I know that, but in all reality, do you think he'd rather hear all of this from me, or from you?"

"From you." Sam replied with a heavy sigh.

Gracie nodded. "I've got boobs--he won't hit me."

Sam laughed. "A very good point."

Gracie kissed Sam softly, both of them thoroughly enjoying it until Tess walked into the room and let out a small shriek.

"Tess!" Gracie cried, hiding under the covers.

Tess turned around, shutting the door and looking at it from the inside of the room.

"Yeah, so one of you had better put his pants on and get the Hell out of mine and Gracie's room." Tess said calmly. "Otherwise something not so good is going to happen to you."

Tess then proceeded to cough "Sam", and Sam hurriedly got dressed, kissed Gracie a couple more times, and then hurried out of the room.

"Sam!" Tess called to him.

Sam turned around. "What?"

Tess sighed, and picked the fallen belt up off of the floor and held it out to him whispering, "You forgot your belt."

Sam blushed, grabbed the belt, and then put it on right before Bobby and Ellen showed up to find out where the source of the shrieking had come from.

"He darn came out of nowhere." Tess said, pointing at Sam, and then shut the door and turned to an also dressed Gracie. "Lucy, you have some s'plaining to do."

Gracie smiled a little and then groaned. "God, I know."

"Wanna tell me why you're sleeping with my pseudo boyfriend when he's your _actual_ boyfriend's brother?" Tess asked her.

"I love him." Gracie answered.

Tess nodded. "Yes, I knew _that_ part--care to tell me why you didn't break up with Dean first?"

Gracie shrugged. "It all kind of happened too fast. One moment I'm looking at him, the next I'm thinking, 'Damn, I want to see what Sam Winchester looks like naked', and the next he's naked."

Gracie put her head in her hands as Tess laughed, and then Tess sat down next to her and hugged her a little.

"You going to tell Dean?" Tess asked.

Gracie nodded and then she shook her head. "Actually...no. I'm just going to break up with him."

Tess nodded. "All righty, then."

Tess went out of the room and into the bathroom, and then went back into the bedroom, her and Gracie going to sleep after a little bit, Tess waking up around 4 am and heading out to the kitchen for a snack. Dean was up, and Tess smiled sadly at him because he looked depressed.

"Can't sleep?" Tess asked.

Dean shook his head. "Gracie dumped me like an hour ago."

Tess nodded. "Oh. She tell you why?"

"She said she didn't love me anymore." Dean said.

Tess scrunched up her face and grabbed a jar of peanut butter out of the cabinet, opening it and setting it in between her and Dean, sticking her finger into it and licking the peanut butter off.

"That one hurts." Tess told him. "I'm sorry."

Dean nodded, taking a swig of his fifth beer. "Me too."

"Wanna take a walk?" Tess offered.

Dean shook his head. "I'm trying to figure out how to win her back."

Tess sighed. "Seriously?"

Dean nodded. "Why? Don't you think I should?"

"Actually...no." Tess told him.

"Why not?" Dean asked her.

Tess sighed. "God, Gracie is going to kill me for this, but I have to come clean."

"I'm confused." Dean said.

"You're _always_ confused." Tess pointed out. "But that's not the point. The point is: I'm attracted to you--sexually, and God help me, mentally--and Gracie's into Sam. Can you blame her? She's a smart girl, who can kick some serious demon ass, and she needs a nerd with a dark side. You...though you may have a seriously twisted and sexy dark side, are no nerd, Dean Winchester. The minute Sam kissed her she was pushing you away without knowing it and then last night things got all hot and heavy between them and she ended it. Of course, Sam and I pretending to date kind of drove them to it, but that's because Sam and I planned it that way. She doesn't want you, Dean--not like I do."

Dean looked at Tess blankly, and the sinking feeling set in--sadness and loss for Dean, and guilt for Tess. Dean took a huge swig and stood up, Tess sighing and standing up too.

"Please don't go, Dean." Tess told him. ""I may have explained that completely wrong."

"I'm not _that_ drunk, Tess, I know you're telling the truth." Dean told her, and pulled his coat on. "Did he sleep with her?"

Tess swallowed, but she nodded, and Dean went to grab his car keys and headed for the door.

"Whoa, Nelly! You've had too much to drink to be driving!" Tess called after him.

Dean shrugged. "I just don't want to be anywhere near any of you."

"You're seriously mad at me?" Tess asked him.

"You pretended to date my brother so that Gracie would dump me for him. Yeah...I'm seriously mad at you." He said.

Tess nodded. "Fine. Go."

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Dean asked her angrily, and slammed the front door behind him.

Tess felt the tears coming, and Ellen came out, Bobby following closely behind her, and Ellen saw her eldest crying and hugged her to her.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked looking at the window as the Impala peeled out.

Gracie and Sam emerged from their separate bedrooms, and Gracie hurried over to Tess, looking her over.

"Are you hurt?" Gracie asked her.

"Not physically." Tess replied, wiping her tears away.

Sam went over to the window. "Where'd Dean go?"

Tess sighed. "He left."

"Why?" Gracie asked her slowly.

"Because I panicked and spilled everything." Tess replied.

Gracie was angry about it, but she nodded, and crossed her arms over her chest, Sam swallowing hard.

"Anyone want to tell us what's going on here?" Bobby asked.

Gracie sighed. "I'll start from the beginning, Uncle Bobby."

_Feedback is Love!_


	9. Slamming Doors is the Best Medicine

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Gracie and Tess_

**A/N:** So I just posted chapter 8 a few moments before, so be sure you read that before this, Chapter 9.

* * *

**Slamming Doors is the Best Medicine**

Bobby was less than pleased to hear the events that had gone down. Ellen tried her best not to laugh while Bobby was in the room, because as displeased as she was as well, she found the entire thing entertaining--except Dean driving off drunk.

"You only find this funny because Tess isn't having sex anyone." Gracie told Ellen after Bobby went to bed telling everyone he had a migraine and staring Sam down.

Ellen shrugged. "That's part of it. I just--you guys are the most immature group of adults I've ever run across. Oh, Tessie--Jo's coming tomorrow. Will you still be here?"

Tess nodded. "Yeah. You mean tomorrow, tomorrow, or do you mean today?"

Ellen laughed. "Tomorrow, tomorrow. Why don't you all go and sleep, all right? Dean will be fine, and if not, we'll go see him in the hospital."

Ellen left the room as Gracie and Sam nodded, both heading to their rooms, Tess still sitting at the counter.

"You coming, Tess?" Sam asked her.

Tess shook her head. "I can't sleep knowing he's out there being reckless right now."

"You heard Ellen--she's right." Gracie told her. "There's nothing we can do for Dean in here, so sleep--you need to have strength when he gets back to either fight with him, or to tend to his wounds."

Tess sighed. "You're angry aren't you?"

Gracie nodded. "A little bit, yeah. I mean I'm glad there are no more secrets, but it wasn't you place to tell him _my_ secrets, Tess."

"Or mine." Sam added.

Tess gave Sam a look. "You, Sam Winchester, have sinned the most tonight--get your ass to your room and butt out of the conversation."

"How the Hell can you be mad at me?" Sam asked her, crossing his arms over his chest. "The whole plan to fool them into thinking we were dating was _your_ idea."

Tess scoffed. "I didn't tell you to sleep with her."

"Yes you did." Sam told her.

Tess made a face. "I did not point blank say, 'Sam, go have sex with Gracie'."

Gracie looked angry at both of them. "Excuse me? When were you going to tell me that you were bartering me off to him?"

"Your exact words were, 'Then you better seduce Gracie--and fast'." Sam told Tess.

Gracie's jaw dropped and Sam and Tess looked at her sheepishly. If looks could kill, Gracie would be the only one in the room, and soon she had turned on her heel to leave.

"Gracie!" Sam called after her.

"Yeah, go sin some more!" Tess yelled after him.

"I don't want to hear it, Sam!" Gracie told him, slamming the bedroom door behind her and locking it.

Sam knocked loudly. "Open up, Gracie! Let's talk about this!"

"Go away!" Gracie yelled from behind the closed door.

"Tess!" Sam yelled.

Tess rolled her eyes. "Don't yell at _me_, Sam Winchester! You were morally wrong and you can't blame me for it!"

"You _told_ me to do it!" Sam told her.

"But I didn't _make_ you!" Tess yelled.

Sam let out an exasperated cry and went into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Stop that! I have a migraine!" Bobby called from upstairs.

"Don't hurt my doors!" Ellen called down through giggles.

Gracie opened the bedroom door. "Don't answer my door slams with more door slams!"

With that, she slammed the door again, making Sam come out and slam the door loudly too, making Gracie do it again, only Sam let her win. Tess rolled her eyes and sat on the couch, watching TV. After about an hour, things seemed to have died down, until Sam came and stood in front of her.

"Get out of my way, Sam." Tess said angrily, making a lightening ball in her hand.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're not going to hit me with that."

"Oh no?" Tess asked, standing up, the ball growing larger. "Don't test me."

Sam picked up a lamp and made a face. "I will knock you out with this lamp if you try to hit me with that lightening ball."

They were both ready to fire, when Dean opened up the door, and Sam threw the lamp, and Tess shot the fireball at the door. Dean ducked just in time, but looked completely terrified.

"I'm so sorry!" Tess cried, starting toward him, but Sam stopped her.

"Don't go anywhere near him, Tess." Sam told her firmly.

Dean stood up slowly. "You two are so lucky that I peed before I came back, otherwise there'd be a mess to clean up."

Sam went over to pick up the lamp, Ellen hurrying down the stairs.

"Who threw the lamp? And are you kidding me, Tessie?" Ellen asked her daughter.

"Sam threw the lamp!" Tess objected.

Ellen sighed. "Go to your room."

Tess screamed a little. "I am so out of here!"

She stomped back to the bedroom she was sharing with Gracie, and started to pack as Dean stopped watching her leave and looked at Sam.

"What were you two fighting about?" Dean asked him.

Though it was calm, Sam knew Dean was still angry at him.

"She made Gracie mad at me." Sam admitted.

Dean nodded. "Oh. Good for her."

Dean pushed past Sam, who helped Ellen pick up the glass pieces, and then Dean looked up as Tess came over to him.

"Can you drive me somewhere?" Tess asked.

"Tessie..." Ellen tried, but Tess shook her head.

"I need to get out of this atmosphere. I didn't mean to use my powers." Tess said.

Gracie came out slowly, bags packed too. "I'm going with Tess."

"Gracie..." Sam tried, but Gracie shook her head too.

"Tess is my best friend, and I may be mad at her, but she needs me...and I need her." Gracie explained.

Tess smiled a little at her best friend, and Ellen sighed.

"Sam, clean up the mess you made, and I'm going to let Tessie stay in the safe room." Ellen said.

"You have a safe room?" Tess and Gracie asked Ellen at once.

Ellen nodded. "Yes. Now come on, Tessie--Dean, you help Gracie unpack, and forgive her."

Gracie sighed, and Dean was going to protest, but one look from Ellen made him change his mind. Tess followed her mother downstairs, and smiled a little at how comfy the room seemed even if it was definitely made out of very thick iron.

"You'll need lots of blankets, but you can stay here for a while. No Dean though." Ellen told her sternly.

Tess laughed a little, and then turned to her mother. "Thanks, Mommy."

_Feedback is Love!_


	10. And the Partners Have Switched

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Gracie and Tess_

**A/N:** How about that eppy tonight? I honestly felt bad for Sammy, especially towards the end. I suppose I should have been a little mad but I actually felt bad for EMO Boy. And a "What the Hell?" is like the perfect thing to say about the teaser for next week's eppy. Poor Samster getting struck by lightning! -lip trembles-Poor Baby. -Kalli

* * *

**And the Partners Have Switched...**

Sam knocked on Gracie's bedroom door around 2 that afternoon. He figured it would be safest then because everyone had cooled down for the most part, and Ellen and Bobby were off looking into what they thought might be a case. Dean had been refusing to talk to Sam, but was in the room looking through magazines, and Sam wanted to patch things up.

"Come in." Gracie said.

Sam opened the door slowly. "Still mind if I come in?"

Gracie laughed a little. "Just don't throw any lamps at Dean, okay?"

Sam shut the door behind him. "I was going to throw it at Tess--she threatened me with that lightening ball of hers."

"Tess is harmless." Gracie said.

Sam sighed. "She really isn't."

Gracie nodded. "Was there something in particular that you wanted?"

"You." Sam told her.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Sam Winchester." Gracie informed him. "This was an incredibly long day already, and I haven't entirely forgiven you."

Sam nodded. "I figured as much, but still--Tess told me I may have to go to extreme measures."

"Look, Sam--let's drop the crap okay? You and Tess wanted me and Dean, and that's sweet and everything, but you went about it wrong." Gracie said.

Sam sighed. "You're right--but that kiss and what happened last night...I wanted that, and so did you."

Gracie smiled. "Yeah, I did...but we went about _that_ the wrong way too. What's done is done, but we need to be more prepared in the future to do the right thing."

Sam nodded. "I agree with you. So...wanna start over?"

"Yes." Gracie told him, sitting on her bed and patting the spot next to her.

Sam sat down, and when Gracie leaned against him his arms embraced her automatically. Gracie smiled, snuggling up against him as she found her way on top of his lap. They sat there for a little while, holding onto each other, and then Sam kissed the top of her head.

"I owe you an official first date." Sam announced.

Gracie smiled. "I'd love that, Sammy."

Sam smiled because Gracie was calling him 'Sammy' again, and right at that moment, Dean had headed down the stairs to the safe room. Ever since Tess had spilled everything, Dean had gotten to thinking--about Tess. He and Gracie had been close, and once upon a time even physical, but Tess was the one he was closest to now. He had felt Gracie pulling away, and she'd chosen--now Dean had to figure out if he wanted Tess or not.

"What the--" Tess began, as the large iron door opened.

Dean appeared, telling her he was sorry if he startled her, and she just nodded and went back to reading her magazine, laying there on the bed in the room on her stomach.

"Still want me?" Dean joked.

Tess kept reading the magazine. "Nope."

Dean nodded. "I deserved that...wait...no I didn't."

Tess smiled a little, but kept her eyes on her magazine. "At least you have _some_ brains."

"Come on, Tess." Dean pleaded.

Tess rolled her eyes and sat up, setting the magazine down. She looked him in the eye and nodded, Dean taking that as an invite, so he sat on the bed next to her.

"How mad are you still that Sam and I were deceitful?" Tess asked.

Dean shrugged. "More pissed at Sam than at you--I mean look at me."

Dean chuckled a little, but when Tess gave him a look, his playful face faded.

"I'm hurt--I am--but I'm ready to move on. Gracie picked Sam, and Sam deserves to be happy too." Dean told her.

Tess nodded. "You've been broken up for like...11 hours."

Dean nodded too. "I came to the conclusion while I was out that I didn't love Gracie--not the way she loves Sam."

"That sucks." Tess told him. "I'm sorry you realized that."

"Really?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Really."

Dean nodded too. "You really don't want me?"

Tess shrugged. "You're just not as appealing now that you're single."

Dean was pretty sure that she was joking because she smiled a little, and so he decided to go in for the kill--he kissed her. Tess reacted slowly at first, but soon the kiss between them grew passionate, and Tess smiled a little. Dean deepened the kiss, stroking Tess's hair, and when she nipped at his lip he sighed happily a little.

"I'm not going to make you remain celibate." Tess told him softly, knowing exactly what that silly sigh of his meant.

Dean smiled merrily. "Thank you."

Tess rolled her eyes and she helped him out of his jacket. "It's as much a favor to you as it is to me."

Dean smirked. "Oh really, now?"

Tess kissed him again, both of them tuning out the rest of the world, Dean pulling away after a moment when Tess accidentally shocked his lips with hers.

"Wow." He said.

Tess blushed. "Sorry. The powers are kind of tied to my emotions most times."

"And that emotion?" Dean asked her softly, leaning in again.

Tess wiggled her eyebrows. "Pure want."

_Feedback is Love!_


	11. Shocking is Just Plain Wrong!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Gracie and Tess_

* * *

**Shocking is Just Plain Wrong!**

"I'm sorry, Dean." Tess told him, both of them looking up at the ceiling. "I didn't mean to almost electrocute you."

Dean shrugged. "Battle scars."

Tess rolled her eyes. "I would not call charred skin from when your psychic sex buddy almost electrocuted you when she felt all 'happy', battle scars."

Dean sighed. "Have you had this problem before?"

Tess shook her head. "The sex never meant anything before."

"There you go! Pretend _this_ sex doesn't mean anything!" Dean told her.

"No!" Tess told him.

Dean sighed. "Come on, Tess--we didn't even get anywhere."

"Would you really rather me pretend that you mean absolutely nothing to me just so we can have sex?" Tess asked him incredulously.

Dean paused and then nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty much what I'm saying."

"You are unbelievable." Tess murmured. "I'm not doing it."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because I refuse to satisfy you just for the Hell of it when maybe I want to feel something when I have such strong feelings for you." Tess told him, getting more than a little upset.

Dean nodded and turned on his side, running his hand along her shoulder.

"Don't." She warned him, making a small lightening ball in her hand.

Dean sighed. "I'm not asking for anything, I'm trying to comfort you. I'm sorry. I kind of become an ass when I'm sexually frustrated."

Tess let the lightening ball go out, and nodded, snuggling into him. He kissed her shoulder and then stroked her hair.

"So..." Dean began to whisper.

"If that three letter word escapes your lips, I'm going to give you a battle scar all right." Tess told him.

Dean just swallowed and nodded, totally unaware that Gracie and Sam were doing a lot better. While Dean and Tess had been trying to satisfy urges and failing because Tess shocked him rather hard, Sam had made Gracie linner, and brought it to her in bed, both of them laughing and talking before she thanked him.

Gracie snuggled into Sam. "I don't normally put out on the first date."

Sam chuckled. "That's all right--me neither."

Gracie nodded and kissed him softly. "You know, in the last 36 hours about, we've gone at it like 6 times."

"I guess we have." Sam mused, stroking her hair.

"I know I shouldn't ask," Gracie began, "but what do you think Tess and Dean are doing right now?"

Sam shrugged and Gracie felt all of his muscles tense as he held her.

"I don't know. He seemed not so pissed at her." Sam said.

Gracie sighed and held the covers to her as she sat up a little. "I know you want to blame Tess for all of it, but seriously Sam you have to take _some_ blame."

"I _am_ taking blame!" Sam protested. "It's just...he's my brother and he's forgiving her already, and not me. Where has she been while I've been looking after him?"

Gracie nodded. "I see your point. Then again...Dean doesn't think with his upstairs brain."

Sam sighed. "I know, I know."

"Now can you please relax?" She asked him, lying back down next to him and running her fingers along his pecks. "It's good for you."

Sam smiled a little, kissing her head. "You really think they just jumped each other?"

"Why wouldn't they? I'm out of the way now because I want you." Gracie replied. "There's no better time than now."

"You guys have been broken up for less than 15 hours." Sam objected.

"Sam...I think you know your brother better than I do, and if _I_ know that Dean would do it, than _you_ do." Gracie laughed.

Sam shrugged. "And I guess Tess has been a little...I mean she's told me to drop my pants a lot since we met up with you two again."

Gracie giggled. "See? They're totally where we are right now."

"Anybody home?" Called Jo.

"Shit!" Gracie said, getting up hurriedly with the blanket.

She left Sam under the sheet and went on a hunt for her clothes.

"What?" Sam asked her.

"Ellen and Uncle Bobby went on a hunt and Tess and I were supposed to greet Jo." Gracie said hurriedly. "Seriously, Sam! Hurry up!"

Gracie got dressed quickly and walked out to see Tess. She was surprised considering the safe room was so thick she surely couldn't have heard her sister calling. So...what was she doing that she wasn't doing it with Dean?

"I'm so glad to see you, lil sis!" Tess cried, hugging her. "You get to stay in the guest room...unless you want to room with Gracie."

"Why aren't _you_ rooming with Gracie?" Jo asked.

Tess waved it off. "Like _you_ wanna hear about my freaky psychic stuff."

Jo nodded. "You're right, I don't. Help me unpack?"

"We'd love to." Gracie told her merrily.

Sam and Dean shared a quick glance, and then watched as Tess, Gracie and Jo started talking like they'd never been apart, helping Jo up the stairs with her stuff and then proceeding to help her settle in.

_Feedback is Love!_


	12. CatFights and DoOvers

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Gracie and Tess_

**Cat-fights and Do-Overs**

"So tell me what's been going on." Jo said as Gracie and Tess helped her unpack. "Why are you in the basement? And what are Sam and Dean doing here?"

Gracie smiled. "Well, Sam and I are dating. Your turn, Tess."

Tess sent Gracie a look, both of them quite aware that Gracie was trying to get Tess to tell her sister that she was dating her crush. They were both aware of Jo's crush on Dean--and completely aware that when Jo found out that her older sister was dating Dean, there might be a fight.

"I'm in the basement because I'm losing control with my powers." Tess said, shrugging. "Nothing else to it."

"Tessa!" Gracie scolded.

Jo looked at Tess. "Come on now, Sis--Gracie only uses your full name when she's trying to get you to do the right thing and confess. What do you have to confess to?"

Tess sighed. "Dean and I are kind of trying to have sex."

Gracie burst out laughing at how the sentence sounded, but Jo was not amused. How dare her sister try to move in on her territory? How dare she try to keep it from her?

"How could you do that?" Jo asked.

Tess sighed. "Dean and I are sexually attracted to each other, Jo_--that's_ how."

"You knew I liked him! I called him!" Jo protested.

Tess rolled her eyes. "What is this? Junior High?"

"If it was Junior High we'd have nicknamed them after candies so we could talk about them in front of them and they wouldn't know." Gracie said with a laugh. "This is more High School."

"I'm your sister!" Jo exclaimed.

Tess nodded. "Yes, I know you got spawned last--I'm not stupid."

Gracie scoffed. "No? You tried to kill Sam with a lightning ball."

"That's not stupid, that's just mean." Tess replied.

"Okay, obviously there are bigger things than betrayal going on here." Jo said with a heavy sigh. "How bad is this non-control getting anyways?"

Tess shrugged. "I might have killed a guy or two."

Jo nodded. "Might have?"

Tess shrugged again. "Might have."

"You are unbelievable." Jo told her, angrily getting her clothes out of her duffle.

"Welcome home to you too." Tess said gruffly. "No wonder Dean picked me...you're such a baby."

"That's it!" Jo yelled.

Gracie saw it coming, but she didn't move to stop it. Normally she would, but the sibling rivalry had to be dealt with. Jo lunged at Tess, but of them grabbing onto each other's hair automatically, and right when Tess was going to make a lightening ball, Jo taunted that in a fair fight, Tess would lose. So Tess made the lightning ball go out, and then the two started clawing at each other and yelling before Dean and Sam came running in, Sam pulling them off of each other.

"What is going on in here?" Sam demanded.

"Why'd you make it stop? It was so fun to watch!" Dean whined.

Gracie sent him a glare. "You should have let them keep at it--they needed to fight it out."

"Ever heard of talking it out?" Sam asked Tess and Jo.

"Ever heard of minding your own business?" Tess asked Sam.

"I have to agree with Tess on this one." Jo told Sam.

Gracie smiled. "I'm impressed--that never happens. The whole...getting along thing--this is progress."

"Separate rooms...now." Sam demanded.

"Who died and made you my mother?" Tess asked him angrily, but let Dean drag her out of the room.

"I hate you!" Jo called to her.

"Oh I hate you more!" Tess replied.

"I can't believe you two were bickering like children." Sam said.

Jo just rolled her eyes and went back to unpacking, and Gracie and Sam left the room to go to Gracie's. Gracie sat on her bed and Sam sat down next to her, sighing heavily.

"That was about Dean, wasn't it?" Sam asked her.

Gracie nodded. "Yeah...but hey, who cares?"

She took that moment to kiss him before he could say anything. Sam returned the kiss for a moment and then pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean...the break-up wasn't that long ago." Sam said.

Gracie frowned. "Come on, Sam--I made my choice and I like my choice. I don't want to talk about Dean--he has no place in _our_ relationship."

Sam nodded as Gracie pointed at him and then at herself, and kissed her softly. Gracie welcomed the kiss, and then laid back on the bed and groaned as Sam pulled away again.

"I owe you a date." He protested. "Sorry. Get dressed and I'll take you out to dinner, all nice and proper."

"Maybe I don't want to be all nice and proper right now." Gracie said, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Sam laughed and got up. "Tempting but...no. Get dressed."

With that, Sam left the room and Gracie was stunned. Had he just commanded her to do something? Had he just taken charge? Was it just her...or had Sam Winchester just gotten even sexier? And while Sam was getting sexier by the minute, Tess was pacing in the basement.

"Why were you fighting your sister? I mean not that I didn't enjoy the show, but why?" Dean asked.

Tess turned to him. "She likes you. She likes you and I have you, and she won't accept it and she's my sister. I don't really give a rat's ass in Hell if she is on board with our relationship or not, but she's still upset and my sister."

Dean nodded and came up to her, holding her to him. "Of course you care what she thinks and what she approves of and accepts--she's your sister."

Tess looked up at him and smiled a little. "I adore you."

"Oh I adore you more." Dean replied, kissing her tenderly.

Tess smiled. "Let's try again."

"Really?" Dean asked, his whole face lighting up excitedly.

Tess nodded. "Really--we both need some seriously fantastic loving I think."

"Oh I totally agree with that." Dean said excitedly, unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt quickly.

Tess nodded. "And please stop saying 'oh' before things, okay?"

_Feedback is Love!_


End file.
